The Everafters
by Ciara Wynne
Summary: The Christmas Ball is fast approching the school of Ferryport Landing! Daphne and Red are over the moon, Puck wants to ask a question, and Sabrina is hiding something... but what?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sisters Grimm. All rights go to Michael Buckley**

Chapter 1

Grimm, must you sit next to me? Your dogface will probably make me choke on my waffles."

"In case you haven't noticed, Puck, I live here too. I can sit where I want; but unfortunately, this was the only free seat, so I have to endure your stupid comments. Face it, fairy boy; you're stuck with me until the end of breakfast."

"Ugly."

"Freakbaby."

"Ratface."

"Stinkpot."

"Stinky."

"Mutated freak of nature."

"_What_?"

Daphne sighed, looking in between the teenagers as she shovelled food into her mouth. What was wrong with these two? They were perfect for each other in every way- they'd make a punk rock couple. But no- they had to be rude, bickering, immature (they hadn't done the nickname war in two weeks- a personal best) and deny all feelings for each other.

"Moron!"

"Know it all!"

"Pinhead!"

"MORTAL!"

"I'M AN EVERAFTER, IDIOT!"

"HOT HEAD!"

"SCUMBAG!"

"So, Red, did you hear about the school Christmas ball?" Daphne yelled desperately over the noise. "Apparently it's gonna be gravy."

Sabrina and Puck halted their glare-off long enough to stare at the thirteen year old girl.

"What ball?" Puck demanded.

"The teachers announced a Christmas ball for people seventh grade and up- awesome, right?"

Puck made a face. "A ball? Ugh, not more suits and heavy capes. It was bad enough in Faerie."

Sabrina seemed unconvinced too. "A ball. Yet another excuse to stand around, 'dancing'," she made quotation marks in the air, "to some random radio station and watching catfights."

"Come on," Daphne complained. "It'll be fun."

"What reason would I go to something like that?" just then, so quickly you'd miss it if you blinked, Sabrina glanced at Puck before going back to poking the green 'jam'.

"Yeah, why would I?" Puck also glanced at Sabrina before turning his focus to the table.

Daphne sighed. Teenagers. Somebody remind her not to act like them when she found someone she liked.

* * *

That Monday, Sabrina walked into the school, dressed in her normal black, punk, badass attire, to find students crowded round the noticeboard.

She tapped a boy on the shoulder, and he turned, angrily, pushing his glasses back up.

"What? I'm trying to look at the chess times and... and..." he realised who he'd snapped at. "...Grimm... Sabrina..." he stuttered.

Sabrina didn't notice this. "Hey, Arnold, right? You're in my physics class. What," she gestured to the crowd of students, "is this?"

The boy seemed to remember who he was and what he was doing. "Uh, i think- something about- Christmas ball- I think- auditions for- maybe- band playing?"

Sabrina froze. "Band auditions?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, about the Christmas ball; if you're free..." but Arnold never got to ask the hottest girl in school (but she didn't know that) to go with him to a dance. She was gone, shoving her way through the crowd. Oh well. He would've probably been rejected and made a laughing stock.

Sabrina forced her way to the front of the crowd. There on the noticeboard, were a number of flyers showing the same thing:

_Band auditions_

_Band for the school Christmas ball wanted. Turn up Friday 14th December for auditions, play song, and if you're picked, your band plays at the Christmas ball._

"That'll so be me and the girls."

Sabrina turned to see Narissa, her arch enemy, second only to Puck on her 'bane of my existence' list. Though people saw slight similarities between the two girls, they might as well be North and South.

Narissa's platinum blonde hair was straight and hung around her shoulders. She was petite and pale-skinned, and wore bright, girly clothes. She had a posse that tailed her around like lost puppies, and she had a new boyfriend every week. The only people she hadn't dated, were the nerds, and Puck.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was another story. Her golden hair was naturally curly, and almost reached her waist. She was slim, long-legged, and had a tan worthy of a Californian beach model. Her only rules of wardrobe were comfy, practical, and dark colours. She only had a few close friends, but knew everyone's name- and they all knew hers. She rarely had a boyfriend, but when she did, the boys envied the lucky guy, and half the girls hated Sabrina for taking the guy off market.

Sabrina laughed. "Since when did you, Tweedledum and Tweedle_dumber_ form a band?"

She sniffed. "Jemma, Jenna, and I have been in a band for like... ages."

Sabrina smirked. "I thought so." And with that, she sauntered off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, sadly. I'm just a simple fanfiction writer, releasing her mental story plots on all you innocent people. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Dude, she's smart, she's hot, and she knows how to kick ass!" Jonas threw his hands up in exasperation. "Ask her out!"

"No," Puck replied shortly.

"Puck, ask her out, before another butthead gets there before you."

"Jonas, I don't date people! You of all people know that! I am a villain-"

"-of the worst kind," Jonas cut him off. "You're running out of excuses if you're going back to that. What's wrong with dating her?"

Before Puck could reply, a blonde walked past the boys. "Hey, Puck; Jonas. Hope to see you at the Christmas ball."

Puck shuddered as the girl walked down the corridor. "God, I hate her."

Jonas shrugged. "I give up. You coming to lunch?"

Puck trailed after his friend to the cafeteria, towards their usual table. There were a lot of "Hey Puck"s and "'Sup Goodfellow"s. He laughed and joked with the other guys. Then...

"Damn it, I need to print something off for US History." Puck jumped up, shouldering his rucksack.

"Since when do you care about homework?" Jonas questioned.

"If my homework isn't at that class, Ms Rickshaw will give me detention. Saturday detention."

The boys winced. Saturday was soccer practice, and Puck Goodfellow had been the team's star forward since he came to the squad in seventh grade.

"Run, Goodfellow," Jonas said solemnly. "Run for the sake of the team!"

Puck mock saluted the table and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Thinking about it, maybe Jonas was right. She was kinda hot, and she was okay at kicking butt.

Just as he was thinking about this, he skidded round the corner only to collide with a girl shoving something into her bag. The two fell to the floor, papers and books everywhere.

Puck groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Watch it, Goodfellow!" The girl growled as she picked up the loose papers. "You're lucky your skull is so thick, or it would've shattered to a million pieces."

"Good to see you too, Grimm," Puck muttered, hauling himself up. "What brings you here, crashing into the King of- mmph!"

Sabrina smiled at the passing student, then quickly removed her hand from the boy's mouth, wiping it against her ripped jeans. "Don't call yourself that! Not in front of the humans."

Puck stuck out his tongue. "Forget it. I'll see you after school."

"Actually..." Sabrina gathered the last of her papers off the floor. "I'm going to be around at Belle's today. You know, with Alice, Jack, Jill, and Peter?"

If you hadn't guessed, Alice was _the _Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_, Jack and Jill were the same one's from the nursery rhyme, and Peter was _the_ Peter Pan (though he went by Banning). Belle was Tinkerbelle, but in human form. Belle posed as Peter's sister, and amazingly, Sabrina and Belle got on well together. They were similar in looks and, believe it or not, Belle was quite the feminist.

Puck smirked. "Fine. I'll just have to take the car."

"You have wings. Use 'em." And with that, she was gone.

Puck glared at her back. But he didn't understand where the rage was coming from. Sure they fought, but he never felt like this. He hated the thought of Grimm hanging out with the copycat. What if they were… no, Goodfellow; Belle, Alice, Jack and Jill were going to be there. Those guys were alright- even Belle; she was the one who tried to keep Pan's ego as small as possible. Wait, why was he even worrying about this? About Grimm?

Puck mentally shook himself, and ran off to the computer suite.

* * *

Daphne was dancing.

She was dancing in the winter-decorated ballroom of the mayor's mansion, in a glorious white gown, and everybody was staring at her. Not Sabrina, her knock-out sister, not Puck, the hilarious yet handsome faerie, but her.

She wasn't her usual "crazy yet sweet self", as her family called it. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail (she grew out of pigtails age ten) and cascaded around her in curls. She couldn't see her reflection, but she guessed her makeup was done to perfection, and her dark eyes sparkled in the light. Then, a blonde boy stepped out of the crowd, and asked her to dance. She gasped. She knew this boy. He opened his mouth and a woman's voice yelled. "DAPHNE GRIMM!"

* * *

Daphne jolted out of her daydream to see the angry glare of her physics teacher.

"If you have so much time on your hands that you can stare out of the window, naturally you would be able to tell me the answer to question nine?"

Daphne looked from her teacher, to her textbook, to her still blank page. "Uh..."

Just then, as if the Blue Fairy was listening to her silent cries for help, the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

Of course, Daphne was first out the door.

* * *

"Hey! Puck!"

Puck turned to see Daphne running down the hall, messenger bag slung across her shoulder, kicking any shins that got in her way. Normally, he would find this hilarious, but he was preoccupied. "Hey Marshmallow; how was school? Anymore daydreams?"

He could've sworn that she blushed. "Yeah, in Physics. But anyway, we need to get home- my stomach calls for red cookies. Red is going to Bo Peep's for dinner. Where's Sabrina and the car?" she added as they walked across the school parking lot.

"She ditched us for Pan and the others," Puck muttered.

"Okay. We flying?"

"Duh."

Once they were out of sight from the humans, he handed Daphne his rucksack, which the girl slipped over her shoulders. He bent his knees for her to scramble onto his back. Then he took off.

"What's up with you?" Daphne asked as they soared through the sky. "Right about now, you'd be arguing with Sabrina, dropping her, catching her, and laughing like a maniac."

"No Grimm to drop, do I?" he snapped. "It's boring without dogface screaming."

"You mad about her hanging out with people other than us? Hanging out with Peter Pan?"

"No!" Puck replied quickly. A little too quickly. "I just wanted to go in the car today- it's gonna rain."

Daphne looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "Right."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry about the last two chapters; it was kinda cliché. I'm new to this and haven't been round long enough to exactly know the ropes, and what people skip over. So, I've tried to downplay the "Puck vs Peter" parts as best as I can, and Arnold, if you remember, was in the lowest level of the social hierarchy as possible, so his idea of 'the hottest girl in school' is basically anyone that talks to him and isn't turned into a social outcast. Will try to improve, and any constructive criticism is welcome. But if you're going to just insult me and not give me any tips or anything, I'd prefer you kept your thoughts to yourself.**

**Kisses,**

**Ciara Wynne**

**Oh, and I don't own Sisters Grimm or the characters. I own Narissa, the students of Ferryport High, the Christmas Ball, and Arnold.**

Chapter 3

Sabrina came home from Belle's with her mind buzzing. They only had a few days, they needed to get ready, what would they-

A 'BOOM' came from the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts. She ran towards the source of the sound, grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the stairs as she went (things have happened before.)

But when she burst into the kitchen, she was met with the most horrible sight: Daphne by the cooker. There was black dust covering half of the room and the front of Daphne and Puck, and black smoke billowing from a large pot.

"DAPHNE!" Sabrina yelled. Puck had gotten a large bowl and filled it with water; he was preparing to throw it over the pot. "NO!" Sabrina yelled again. "THAT'LL MAKE IT WORSE!"

She surged forward and pulled the pin out of the fire extinguisher with her teeth. Aiming the nozzle at the smoking pot, she shouted to no one in particular, "GET BACK!"

And the cooker disappeared in a flurry of white smoke/powdery stuff. When she couldn't see any smoke, she turned the extinguisher off and faced her younger sister.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sabrina cried, gesturing to the pot, a soot-covered Daphne, and the messy kitchen in general.

"It was just a small explosion," Daphne muttered, wiping her face with her sleeve. That didn't really help.

"What is that?" Puck exclaimed, pointing at the red metal cylinder.

"Fire extinguisher. Daphne, you know you're not allowed to cook!"

"No one actually said that."

"Daphne, the police came to our apartment. They said if they found you near the stove again without adult permission, you'd be labelled delinquent pyromaniac!"

"Delinquent pyromaniac? Marshmallow, why didn't you tell me you were an expert on explosives!" Puck cried. "You could've trained my chimps! And I need to get one of those!" He pointed at the fire extinguisher.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why were you trying to blow up the kitchen? Granny Relda must've known. Wait a sec; where _is _Granny Relda?"

"Oh, she went to look at a crime at a far, clues are human. But she said not to wait up. So I tried to cook something…" Daphne smiled.

Sabrina shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked. Red had come down the stairs and was watching this with extreme interest. She didn't seem shaken by the minor explosion.

"I'm getting us dinner. Pizza," replied Sabrina. "What toppings?"

"So, Sabrina, you going to watch the band auditions?" Daphne asked as the foursome sped to school in Sabrina's blue Cadillac.

Sabrina tapped her finger on the steering wheel. "I don't know, Daph. I've got homework and such."

"Well, I'm gonna go," Puck announced as they pulled into the parking lot. Daphne and Red skipped ahead as the other two walked side by side. But not too close. "People making a fool of themselves? I'm game."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as they walked through the doors. "Of course you would."

Puck laughed, but then put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, stopping her. "Grimm, I wanted to-"

"WHAT? NOOOOOO!"

Sabrina and Puck ran to the noticeboard where Daphne knelt before it, cursing in Daphne-ish. Everyone else just heard made up words, but for Red, Sabrina and Puck, they knew exactly what the words meant. And the translations weren't pretty.

Red stood awkwardly to one side, probably hoping that students wouldn't make the connection between her and the crazy girl.

"Daphne." Sabrina knelt and shook her sister's shoulder. "Daphne! What's wrong?"

"I can't see it!" The younger Grimm girl moaned.

"See what?"

"The auditions! They've said we can't watch them! It's private auditions now!"

Puck could've sworn Sabrina relaxed when Daphne said 'private auditions'. Huh. "Daphne, what does the notice say?"

The little girl (who was not so little anymore) simply pointed at the flyer. Sabrina, Puck and Red looked at the piece of paper that troubled their friend/sister so much:

_Due to requests from students that will go unnamed, the band auditions will be seen only by the Christmas ball committee. Even the bands will not see each other. _

"It's not that bad, Daph. You'll still see the winners at the ball."

Daphne mumbled more Daphne-ish swear words, but walked off with Red to homeroom.

Puck laughed as they started walking down the hall. "That girl would fit right in with my family. Well, apart from the faerie part, and the psycho part."

Sabrina smiled. "She could fit in anywhere. She can make anybody smile, I swear- even Baba Yaga."

"That's Daphne mojo for you." Again, his voice changed. "Actually, Grimm, I wanted to ask-"

"Puck!"

The two turned to see a blonde girl tottering down the hall in bright pink stilettos. Right behind her, were two twins, and after that, a large group of girls.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh, look. You should get going before the Blonde Witch gets impatient."

"Witch?"

"I could say something else, but Granny would wash my mouth out with soap if she heard. Anyway, I gotta run to homeroom. I'll be at Belle's after school most days this week, so you'll have to take Red and Daphne home any day you three are together. You got that?"

"Uh, yeah, but Grimm-"

"Puck! Didn't you hear me call you?" Aforementioned blonde witch was making her way towards them.

"Gotta go," Sabrina flashed an apologetic smile as she raced off. "See you at dinner," she called over her shoulder.

And Puck was left at the mercy of the Blonde Witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely loyal followers! You have no idea how much you make me smile when I read your reviews; and the constructive criticism is taken into account with no offense at all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but please enjoy!**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 4

The next few weeks leading up to the Christmas Ball were hectic, but seemed to stay in routine- except for the time Sabrina screamed from up in her room and ran out to go to Belle's. Now, Puck, Red, and Daphne saw her only in the morning, and occasionally passing her in the hall (Puck had classes with her, but she was always talking with Belle, Alice, Jack, Jill, or Pan. Whoever was in that class)

Puck tried to talk her countless times, but the bell always rang, or Narissa came by, or she was led away by her friends. Puck also couldn't help notice that it was nearly always by Pan. Who smirked. Every time. But Puck couldn't wait forever. So he would ask her.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. I hope Alice doesn't get any crazy ideas about... yeah, good." Sabrina walked across the parking lot the Monday before the ball, digging through her bag for her car keys and talking into her phone at the same time. "No one knows, right? I mean, I trust Belle, and Alice can keep a secret if she wants to. Jack doesn't do gossip 'cause he's... well... a boy. Jill can be a bit of a blabbermouth and... I know, I know, but if my family finds out I will die of humiliation. Tell me honestly, Peter: if you didn't know me, would you think I was-" just then, she saw a figure leaning against her Cadillac. "Hey, Peter? Can I call you back in a while? ... 'Kay, bye."

She ended the call and sauntered up to her car. It was Puck. But he seemed tense, determined but... nervous? She stood there with her arms crossed. "What do you want, Goodfellow?"

Without an explanation, Puck grabbed her phone, turned it off and stuffed it in her bag.

"What the- Puck!"

Ignoring her and taking her car keys, he unlocked the car and chucked her bag inside. He closed the door, locked it, put the keys in his pocket, and grabbed Sabrina's shoulders, turning her so they were completely face to face.

"Okay," Puck finally spoke. "I need you to promise me something."

"What? Puck-"

"Grimm, just promise me this: listen to what I have to say. If someone tries to talk to you, ignore them and let them wait. If you hear your phone, which I highly doubt, don't try to get it. Just listen, okay?"

Sabrina was a little taken aback. Puck never too anything so seriously. "Uh... okay..."

"It's just I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, but people keep on interrupting us."

Sabrina only nodded.

Puck, still grasping her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and said, "Go to the ball with me?"

There was a silence. Sabrina simply stared into his gorgeous green eyes. Was this really Puck she was talking to? Then she said the most intelligent choice of the thoughts flying around her head: "Say what now?"

Puck kept his intense gaze locked with her. "Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me." With each word, he gave her a little shake, as if he was waking her up. "Please?" He slightly grimaced as he said the last one. Yep, still Puck.

Wait, he wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with her? No freaking way! She started to reply- saying yes, of course- but then she remembered. And her face fell. Puck noticed this.

"Grimm? Grimm, what's wrong?"

She looked down. "I... I can't go with you."

There was a silence as Sabrina examined the concrete beneath her feet. Then:

"Okay. I thought that would be your answer." His voice was quiet, but it screamed with anger and hurt. "Have fun with your guy."

"Wait, what?" Sabrina's head snapped up. "No Puck, you've got it-" but he was already gone, leaving her car keys on the sidewalk.

* * *

The next day, she saw Puck walk up to Narissa in the cafeteria; seconds later she was smiling wider than usual, hanging off his arm, and laughing at every word that came out of his mouth. She frequently cast sneering, triumphant looks in the direction of Sabrina's table. Sabrina wasn't sure why, but she wanted to use the stupid blonde as a dummy for her hand-to-hand combat training more than usual.

"I hate her." Jill's voice snapped her back to reality. "Remind me again why we're not pounding her twenty inches into the ground."

"If we do, we could risk detention, suspension, or they could expel us," Alice replied, taking a bite out of her apple. "And we couldn't go to the ball."

Jill seemed to think. "True. But couldn't Belle or Daphne just hex her? No one would believe her if she's running around yelling that she's been cursed by Belle Banning, or Daphne Grimm."

"Principal Hamelin," her brother reminded her. "Ms White. Our parents."

"We don't have parents, Jack."

"But Sabrina has Granny Relda, and Relda would act like our parents."

"Fine," Jill muttered. "No hexes on Narissa."

"Good." Everyone seemed relieved. They didn't need any trouble at that moment.

"So," Alice started a new subject, "everybody knows the look?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Peter and Belle's place, after school."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I feel like giving you special people another chapter. Please read and enjoy. As always, constructive criticism will be taken into account, I will answer any questions through PM, and any trash talk will be ignored. I do not own Sisters Grimm, or Michael Buckley's characters, cuz they belong to aforementioned author.**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 5

It was Wednesday, and Sabrina had promised to take Daphne and Red out for dresses to wear to the ball. Correction: she'd said yes in order to be untied from a chair, and for her private journal to remain private.

Which was how she found herself that Saturday morning, being dragged around Ferryport Mall by two hyperactive girls. Sabrina knew that it had been a bad idea for the Grimms to have sugar pancakes with honey that morning.

But she couldn't help smiling as she watched her younger sisters running around, squealing as they found an amazing range of dresses. Unfortunately, they couldn't decide which one was for them; they were all so beautiful (Sabrina disagreed for quite a few of them) In the end, Red suggested a mini fashion show. So the three girls, each with a mountain of clothes in their arms. None of them were for Sabrina- she wanted only to watch.

The next hour or so was a scene of colour, laughter, and organised chaos. There were no other people in the changing rooms (forgetful dust and 'out of order' signs can do wonders) so they used the entire aisle as a catwalk. Sabrina sat in a chair at the end, watching as Daphne and Red strutted up and down in various garments. Truth be told, Sabrina enjoyed it. She strongly advised Daphne against the green and orange polka dot mini-dress. She complimented Red on the silver heels. She laughed as the two of them waltzed towards her in massive pink ball gowns and yellow feather boas. Then...

"'Bri! Come try this on!"

Sabrina looked up from her phone. "I don't know, Daph. I was planning on leggings and a long shirt-"

Daphne stuck her head around the curtain, her expression one of horror. "No! I forbid it! This is a ball, Sabrina. I texted Belle, Jill and Alice-" (they were her emergency contacts. Apparently Sabrina's wardrobe counted as an emergency) "-and they said, I quote: 'do not let 'Bri leave the mall without an appropriate ball-style dress and matching shoes. It cannot be floor-length, but it can't be short enough for her to put leggings on underneath'. So come in and try on the dress!" She glared pointedly at her older sister. "Or the dress will try you on."

Sabrina sighed and go up, snatching the dress from Daphne's hand as she went past. "Damn you, Belle," she muttered as swung the curtain across the changing room.

* * *

"Sabrina, come out!" Daphne yelled. It had been ten minutes; both she and Red had chosen their dresses, accessories and all. "The entire school will see you in the dress, so why not us?"

"Because it screams sexism!" A voice came from behind the curtain. "It's low-cut, short, impractical-"

"Nice?" Daphne interrupted. There was silence. "Come on, 'Bri. Just show us."

There was a long stream of curses muttered, but she stepped out of the cubicle. And the two thirteen year old girls gasped.

It was a strapless number with a sweetheart bodice. The fabric hugged her figure until her waist; after that, it swirled out into an elegant skirt just above her knees. It was a midnight blue, almost matching her eyes.

In a word, it was-

"Gorgeous!" Daphne cried. "You're gorgeous!"

Sabrina stared at her reflection in shock. She'd never worn any kind of skirt before, apart from Morgan Le Fay and Mr Seven's wedding- and that was enchanted, and technically still grubby jeans and a t-shirt.

"Wait!" Red came up behind her and pulled Sabrina's hair out of its sloppy ponytail. The blonde curls tumbled to the middle of the teenager's back. "Perfect."

"Well," Daphne looked at her older sister critically. "She needs makeup and a good pair of shoes; maybe a matching purse-"

"Don't push it, Daph," Sabrina interrupted. "You're lucky that I'm buying this at all."

Both girls squealed. "You like it!" Red cried.

"Attention world!" Daphne yelled. "She likes it! Sabrina Renee Grimm has admitted to liking a dress! _A dress_!"

Sabrina smiled, shaking her head as she went to get changed. The ball may be fun after all. But then she remembered the hurt in Puck's voice that Monday, and her spirits dropped for reasons she couldn't explain to herself.

* * *

Finally, Friday arrived. Sabrina was walking out of the school when-

"_Mmph!_"

Someone came up and tackled her from behind, slapping their hand over her mouth. Another grabbed her arms to stop from lashing out, and yet another two pair of arms grabbed a leg each. Then a small, nimble hand snatched the car keys from her pocket.

"I have it! Jack and Peter, take her to our place in the Jeep. Keep her there, tie her up if you must, but _don't let her escape_."

Sabrina stared at Belle in disbelief. She bit the hand over her mouth, and Peter yelped, drawing it away like you would from a dragon's breath.

"Belle Banning, _what in the name of NYC are you doing_?!" she yelled.

Everybody stopped. "Well," Belle started, "We know how you are when it comes to make up and dresses. But we couldn't let you just turn up in jeans, a t-shirt and a ponytail."

"So you figured you come and kidnap me?" Sabrina shook her head in amazement. "How immature do you think I am? You're treating me like a dog running from a bath."

Jill glanced at her. "So… you're _not _going to try and run away like you did in ninth grade for the school disco?"

"That was three years ago, Jill; I think I've grown up a bit. Now tell your brother to stop crushing my ribcage."

Jack complied and backed away before Jill could tell him to do so, fully aware of how capable Sabrina was of handling herself.

"So," Sabrina snatched her keys back. "I need to get my dress-"

Everybody gasped. "_A dress_!" Alice cried out and pretended to faint into Jill's arms. "The world has come to an end!"

Sabrina glared at her. "I'm wearing heel-less boots though, no matter what you say."

The girls looked at each other and grinned, shrugging. That was the best they'd get, and they weren't going to lose that.

They raced to Belle and Peter's house, stopping momentarily at the Grimms' to collect Sabrina's stuff and leave the Cadillac for Puck. As soon as Sabrina entered Belle's bedroom, the girls ordered Peter and Jack out.

"We will be changing, and unless you want to be caught up in girl world, you will get changed in a different room, then wait _patiently_," Belle emphasised on the last word as she unceremoniously shoved the two of them through the doorway.

Then, all attention was focused on makeup, dresses, and hair.

Sabrina had never been so traumatised in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

**Please, please, save the rotten fruit for your compost heap. And you there! Yes, you! For God's sake, put down that bloody axe! Killing me will not make me update faster- in fact, the updates will just stop if you do. Ah, so now you see reason in my words! Ha!**

**But here's the next chapter of The Everafters. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, but if you're just gonna bitch about it, go rant to someone who actually cares and not fill my mail box with excess hate reviews.**

**...**

**Sorry about that, had to get it out of my system. But please now enjoy chapter 6**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 6

Puck drove Sabrina's Cadillac to the Town Hall, which the council had generously offered as a venue for the ball- the Town Hall, not Sabrina's car. Daphne and Red were in the back seat, going between gossip and badgering him about his date and Sabrina.

"But she's Narissa!" Daphne half-yelled. "What in God's name possessed you to ask her?"

Puck shrugged. "She's hot, and she doesn't mouth off like Grimm." he was meeting Narissa at the hall. Truth be told, she pissed him off like hell.

"Yeah, hot in a seriously brattish and jerkazoid way- and besides, you enjoy arguing with Sabrina. Why _do_ you argue with Sabrina?"

"Because I hate her."

"You know," Red interrupted. "You argue with the people you care about. If you didn't care about them, you wouldn't have a problem with what they did, and you wouldn't argue."

"Don't go philosophical on me, Ginger."

"But why ask Narissa?" Daphne repeated. "You could've at least tried asking Sabrina."

Puck was silent.

Daphne's eyes widened. "_You asked her?!_"she squealed. "What did she say?"

"No."

"_What?! Why?!_"

"She was probably going with another guy already." Puck kept his eyes on the road.

"Note the word 'probably'," Red muttered to Daphne. Then, more loudly, "What do you mean 'probably'?"

Puck shrugged. "She didn't say, just rejected me."

"So her rejecting you means she's going with somebody else? Or maybe even Peter?" Daphne shook her head in amazement as Puck ever so slightly tensed. "Puck, your logic is whack. What if she was just going with a group of friends, and no attachments?"

Puck was silent as they pulled into the parking lot. He could see Narissa by the entrance, in a full-length slim red dress, a slit going up the side of her skirt to edge of her hip. Ugh.

"Look, it's none of your business who I take. Just go do what seventh graders do at stuff like this. I have to go."

The three got out of the Cadillac and made their way towards the ball.

"Hey, Puck," Narissa almost purred. It made aforementioned Puck want to throw up. "You look very handsome."

"Uh, thanks." Puck had a classic black and white tuxedo. He'd even had a shower and washed his hair. But not in thought for Narissa.

"So..." Puck scuffed his shoe. "Shall we?"

Narissa displayed a brilliant smile, which ever-so-slightly dimmed when he didn't offer his arm. But the two walked into the ballroom of Town Hall.

It was, in a word, beautiful. There were icicles dangling from the chandeliers, and snowflakes were littered everywhere. Round tables lined the edge of the ballroom, and buffet tables to the left and right. At the other end of the room, was a stage, complete with amps, microphones, and a drum kit and keyboard. But for now, songs were simply playing from a stereo as students were on the dance floor, having fun and waiting to see the live band.

"Wow," Puck muttered, looking around. Mallowbarb and Buzzflower had gone all out.

"Come on." Narissa began dragging him towards the dance floor. "Let's have fun."

Somehow, Puck doubted he would.

* * *

It was only an hour, and Puck was really regretting Narissa as his date to spite Sabrina. It seemed that the conversations were focused over one thing: her. What she was wearing, what brand was her new phone, her new handbag, why she, Jemma and Jenna weren't picked to play as the live band. Puck knew that his ego was big, but he didn't spend all his time talking and talking... so he found an empty table and sat down, watching the crowd for a particular blonde Grimm.

It was seven now- time for the live band to come on. Puck stood up and joined the crowd as the music turned off and a cheerleader, Chelsea, Puck thought, walked onto the stage and took a place at the mic.

"Hey guys!" she called to the crowd. She looked slightly surprised at something, though Puck couldn't tell. "Having fun?" The crowd roared its approval. "I thought so. But you're not here for me- you're here for the band!" The students whooped and clapped. "For the last few weeks, Mrs Groveland held auditions in secret, and has chosen a band made up of students from our school. To be honest, some of the members of this band kinda shocked me. Who would've thought?

"But enough of my thoughts- it's time to introduce the band! Here, to play for your pleasure, I give you: The Everafters!" Flinging out an arm, she stepped off the stage to make way.

First out, came Jack Hill, twirling his drumsticks and waving at the crowd. _Huh_, thought Puck, _didn't know he could play._ Next, bounding onto the stage, was his sister, Jill, a bass guitar slung over her shoulder. Belle Banning and Alice also came out with guitars- probably lead. Then Pan came on, taking his place by the keyboard. Puck tactfully avoided looking at the copycat. But then he noticed the connection between the five juniors. And he noticed that no one stepped up to take the mic. No way...

Sabrina Grimm almost danced onto the stage, and the roaring intensified. She was in a knee-length dress of a deep-blue colour, her face subtlety made up, her hair professionally curled and bouncing around her with every step. She would've looked glamorous and lady-like if it weren't for the black knee-high boots, fingerless fishnet gloves, and the leather jacket she wore over it all. Puck couldn't help smiling. Classic Grimm.

"What's up Ferryport High?" she yelled into the mic as she slid it out of the holder, grinning at the crowd's reaction. "So, we're the Everafters. We have Jack Hill on drums," she pointed at Jack behind her, who started a beat, "Jillian Hill on bass," her friend responded by joining her brother with a bass line, "Peter Banning on keyboard," Pan began playing, his notes overlapping the others' instruments, "Alice Hart and Belle Banning as lead guitars," Alice and Belle's guitar chords attached themselves to the growing music, "and I'm Sabrina Grimm. We hope you like this."

And she began to sing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so impatient for you guys to read this next chapter that I can't even wait more than three days! But you guys probably won't complain. So here you go!**

**I have no rights to the song **_**Friday **_**Night, all goes to Katy Perry. I don't own Sisters Grimm- it's only in my fantasy world, where people ride around on dragons and I'm Queen of the Fey**

**Peace, **

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 7

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Sabrina pointed the mic towards the audience and they yelled "Damn!"

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

_This Friday night_

Puck was in awe. Grimm could sing? He'd never heard her sing before. But suddenly, the last few weeks made sense. She had been stuffing a piece of paper into her bag when he ran into her- probably a flyer to show her band mates. She was relieved when she found out the auditions were private. She was always running off to Belle's house. And the time she screamed and ran out the house must've been her finding out that her band had been selected.

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again) _Alice and Belle sang in the background.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandeliers on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

Everyone was dancing now, singing along, or, in Puck's case, staring at Sabrina on stage.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

"Damn!" yelled the crowd.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again) _Alice and Belle

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again  
(Do it all again) _Alice and Belle

_This Friday night_

Jill, Belle and Alice stopped playing and started clapping. The crowd joined in, some even stamping along to the beat. Sabrina punctuated every syllable with a fist pump, done by the hand with the mic.

"T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F!_"_

Sabrina grinned and sang the chorus again, the other girls back on their guitars. But like all songs, they have to come to an end:

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

The crowd roared as the song ended. Sabrina smiled, and yelled, "I believe that this party only just started! People, be ready to be here 'till midnight if you want to have fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Good news, peeps- *drum roll* I've now almost finished this fanfic, and will be updating the chapters more regularly! You may hate it, you may love it, but here I am, prattling on like I belong in an asylum (escaped a few months ago) and hoping like hell you review and favourite and follow and what not! Hope you enjoy!**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

**A/N: in the songs, the parts in brackets are Alice and Belle**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm or any characters besides Narissa and Jonas and the rest of that. the song **_**Girlfriend**_** belongs to Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 8

Puck shook his head. What was he doing, staring up at Grimm like that? He was here with Narissa. Go, Puck. Go find Narissa.

He fought his way through the crowds, trying to spot the platinum blonde in the red dress. Eventually, he finally found her sitting at a table with her two blonde cronies- he couldn't even remember their names. But when he heard the conversation, he stopped. He didn't freeze, or feel his body lock into place- he just stopped. And listened.

"…make her feel alone," Narissa was saying. "I mean, it's a girl fact. You want to get rid of competition, you go after what hurts."

"So…" one of the twins seemed to be in deep thought. Puck restrained a snort. The stress it could be giving her pea-sized brain. "You _don't_ like him?"

"Well, duh!" the second girl gave her sister a _'my god, you're an idiot'_ look. "Why else would she go after him? Of course she doesn't. He isn't even that cute."

Narissa waved her hand. "Oh no, he's _gorgeous_. Like a hero out of those books-" Puck shrugged at the word 'hero'. He'd long given up correcting people- too much effort for him to be bothered. "-but he's too independent; he won't pay attention to me. No, I use him to break Grimm's spirit, and then I'm done with him."

Puck slowly backed away, trying not to draw attention to himself. And crashed into none other than Jonas.

"What the hell do you think you're- oh, hey man." As soon as he saw his best friend, Jonas' expression morphed from irritation to nonchalance. They could never get mad at each other in all seriousness.

"Hey, JB."

"Dude, I thought we talked about this- that nickname is banned. It is one of the nicknames given to the girl-stealing, soprano-singing-"

"Your last girlfriend corrected you in saying his voice broke."

"-money-making moron!"

"Dude, are you getting wound up over Jus-"

"_We do not speak his name!"_

"Uh, no, we don't speak _Voldemort's_ name."

"Shall I speak of the boy in green tights?"

"Touché."

"So," Jonas glanced over Puck's shoulder at the table seating the three blondes. "How's the quality time with the double B going?"

Puck grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"So, you finally see the wisdom in my words!"

"There is no wisdom in any word that has ever left that mouth of yours."

"Dude, as much as I hate losing one of the guys, I cannot stand to the side and let you muck up any chance of a relationship with Sa-"

Puck clamped a hand over Jonas' mouth and none-too-subtly dragged him to an empty table in the corner of the ballroom. "No!" he hissed. "Even if I did manage to ask her, she would reject me. She's hated me since we were eleven- six years, Jonas. _Six freakin' years!_ She does not have any feelings for me whatsoever."

"Then what about the apple incident?" Puck looked at his best friend incredulously. "Daphne told me."

"Of course the Marshmallow told you," Puck muttered. "But Jonas, you have no idea what I've put her through. The pranks, the names- they don't affect her that much, but boy does she get mad. And I left for quite a few months, going off around the world. When I came back- not one word. She didn't even call me any names. How can she even _think_ of even _liking _me after all that?"

Jonas looked at him solemnly. "Dude, you know nothing about girls. How did you _ever_ get a girlfriend?"

"I've had quite a few, thanks."

"But seriously, Puck. You can't honestly think that she doesn't like you? Besides from being you and being friends with me," Puck rolled his eyes, "she truly knows you, and has nothing against you for it. If you acted the way everyone says you did in the war, then what's the difference going up to her? She'll accept you, bro, I know she will."

They sat in silence for a minute, Puck simply staring at Jonas. Then, "Dude, have you been watching Oprah?"

Before Jonas could summon a retort, Narissa sauntered over to them. "Hey, Puck. You gonna come dance with me or what?" The current song was just coming to an end, and Puck could see the band getting ready for another.

Throwing Jonas a '_help me_' look, Puck turned and forced a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Sabrina was on top of the world. She'd been sneaking around her family for weeks, and now, she was singing in front of a crowd of students. And they liked her. Jack never missed a beat, Jill's bass lines were always solid, Peter's fingers were flying over the keyboard, and Alice and Belle were in perfect tune and timing. The Everafters had never played so well.

As they wrapped up yet another song, Sabrina turned to the others. She didn't need to speak- her smile spoke volumes. And so did theirs.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Narissa lead a blonde fairy boy towards the dance floor. This made her spirit suddenly drop- not entirely, but enough for her smile to noticeably fade. Shaking her head, she turned back to her friends to see them looking at her strangely, _Jill_ in particular.

Suddenly, she said, "How about number eleven, guys?" There was a slight gleam in her eyes; Sabrina wasn't sure to be worried, excited, or confused. Probably a mixture of all three.

Still unsure, Sabrina shrugged and turned back to the mic. Jack signified the beat by tapping his two drumsticks together. _1, 2, 3, 4-_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

The crowd cheered and started dancing once again; more people came towards the stage, while Sabrina couldn't help but notice Puck and Narissa towards the center of the dance floor.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother_ princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Was it just her, or was the song actually relating to her? Across the room, she could see Puck's eyebrows knit together- was he thinking the same?

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

It was true- well, the last line. The rest was voicing her opinion. Oh God, did she actually just say that?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Narissa was looking between the two teenagers now, and her smile now was mingled with smugness and confusion. Technically, she wasn't his girlfriend, but she was pretty close.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

Goddamnit, why was this song saying everything that Sabrina _didn't_ want Puck to hear? No, better question: why did Jill choose this song? … of course.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

Alice, Belle and Jill joined in singing on this. Jill kept playing (uh, bass? Kinda important) but Alice and Belle started clapping- twice every two beats if you're interested.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Alice and Belle began playing again.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

The crowd cheered once again and Sabrina smiled. "Thank you! Hate to break it to you guys, but the time for our break has come." a collective groan rose. "But that only lasts for half an hour so see you guys soon!" The Everafters took a quick bow and walked off backstage. The speakers were switched back to the DJ and music was soon pumping through the air again.

As soon as they were concealed from the crowd, they started hugging and high-fiving and jumping up and down (the girls, not the guys)

"That was freakin' awesome!" yelled Jill, punching the air.

"I know, right?" Jack spun his sister around. "You kept a solid bass line, Peter was amazing on his little keyboard," said flying boy beamed at Jack, "Sabrina sang her heart out, and Alice and Belle were like rock legends!"

Sabrina smiled faintly. "I wonder how Daphne's doing."


	9. Chapter 9

***Gasp* I've neglected Daphne! The shock and the horror! Shame on me- **_**forgive me my readers! **_**But I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Sisters Grimm- characters and rights go to Michael Buckley and all that jazz.**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 9

This. Was. _Awesome_.

Daphne had never had so much fun in her life. Messing around with Red, the buffet, dancing till her feet seemed to lose all circulation. But when her sister came on stage, her mouth literally dropped. Sabrina used to sing when they were little- she sang Daphne to sleep the night their parents went missing. But she hadn't sung since, even when they found Henry and Veronica, or when they found Basil, or when the war finally came to an end. Not one note.

But a lot had changed since then. Firstly, Sabrina Grimm was wearing a _dress_. No leggings underneath, not jeans, no baggy T-shirt, she was actually wearing an honest-to-God dress. And panty hose! Okay, so she was wearing heelless boots, fishnet gloves and a leather jacket, but that was as close as they'd ever get Sabrina to looking lady-like. Secondly, she was singing of her own free will, and her voice had matured. Double whammy.

During the band's first song, she'd spotted Puck staring up at her sister. The wistfulness and longing had been evident in his expression, and Daphne knew that Sabrina felt the same way. Maybe the two of them would come to terms with their feelings tonight, and the waiting would be over.

But although the twelve year old girl was obviously happy for her sister and (kinda) adopted brother, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and something edging close towards envy as she watched the two of them interact. How come she didn't get opportunities like this when it came to love? Sure, she had her friends and family, but she was thinking of a different kind of love. All the boys in her class saw her, for some strange reason, as one of the guys- just 'cause she dressed practically and liked sport, it didn't make her any less of a girl. And when she tried to be girly, her guy friends looked at her like she was nuts.

Daphne sighed. She sucked at romance.

"Daphne! Daphne!"

Said girl looked up from the punch bowl to see Red weaving through the mass of writhing bodies, leading... a boy? The young Grimm girl managed to refrain from throwing her hands up in frustration. Was the universe mocking her or something?

"Daph, this is Jake Hansel, from our grade; he's new. Jake, this is my best friend Daphne Grimm."

Jake grinned. "Hey. Scarlet's told me a lot about you." Scarlet was Red's cover name. But everyone, even the teachers, called her Red, so Red didn't mind as much as she would if she had to be called Scarlet.

"Hi. I'd love to say the same, but Red's never mentioned you." She looked pointedly at the girl in the cute red ballet-style dress. Said girl in ballet dress blushed a colour to rival said dress.

"Red?"

"Yeah, everyone calls her that."

"Red." He looked at aforementioned girl and grinned. "It's nice. Suits you."

Daphne watched the crowd as the other two conversed. The blur of colours, the pounding music, the smell of mixed perfumes and cologne- wait, what was that?

She stared hard at the spot where she'd seen it. Had she? She hadn't seen him since Christmas in New York. Why would he be here now?

Just then, the song came to the end, and her sister was saying something about a break. Ah, well; _he_ could wait- she had to go corner her sister now.

Saying a quick "later" to her friend, she shoved her way through the crowd- she didn't kick any shins, in case she ruined someone's outfit.

She ran- sorry, _very speedily power walked_, to the door leading backstage just in time to see the band walk out, minus the instruments. She hurled herself at Sabrina and began yelling. "What the hell? You're in a band? When the hell did you guys form a band?!"

Sabrina stared at her little sister, a shocked expression frozen on her face. "You're not mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad?" Daphne yelled, grinning. There was nothing to be mad about.

"I... I kept it from you," Sabrina seemed confused. "You hate it when I keep secrets."

"Only when you're trying to protect me from some deadly danger I can totally handle," Daphne beamed.

"So... you're not mad?"

"Mad? It's awesome! My sister's in a band, one playing at the school ball, and everybody loves them!"

"You don't know that, I could've been off pitch, or people just never like me in the first place, I can name a few-"

"Sabrina?" Jack interrupted the sixteen year old. "Shut up and take the compliment."

"Anyway," Daphne turned back to her sister, "I have words for you, young lady."

"Oh?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"_Why would you do that?"_ Daphne promptly screamed.

Sabrina stumbled backwards; the mood swings were freaking her out. But then again, that was Daphne for you. "What?"

"You turned down _Puck! _Do you know how many times he tried to ask you to the ball this week?"

"I was doing the band, and I didn't want anyone else to know! Besides, he's perfectly happy with Narissa, don't you think?" Sabrina's friends backed up slightly. The two sisters sometimes did this; they weren't really angry at , but it was better to stay out of the way.

"They're on different sides of the frappy room!" frappy- a recently new Daphneish curse. "He only did it to spite you."

"Exactly!" Sabrina threw her hands in the air. "Why would he try and irritate me if he wanted to go with me? It was probably just a bet from his friends!"

"Oh yeah, so that's why he's been staring at you the whole night!"

The blonde glared at Daphne. "I'm going to get refreshments." and she stormed off.

Jack sighed. "What will we do with that girl? Come on, Peter." The two disappeared into the crowd while Jill and Belle walked off in search of boys.

Daphne sighed. "Why doesn't she doesn't admit it? Every time it looks like they might actually come to their senses, she pushes away. Hell, she still only flies with Puck when absolutely necessary- and even then she finds any way out of it."

Alice sighed. "I guess no one can see it."

Daphne looks at the girl. "What?"

"Don't feel bad that you didn't see it," Alice assured her. "Rarely anyone does. But I've been to the kingdom of bedlam, and when I came back, I saw the world in a different way. Daphne, why do you think Sabrina doesn't like about flying with Puck?"

Daphne had to think about that. "Well, Puck's always dropping her from really high up, and then catches her at the last minute. A lot of the time I'm scared Puck will be too late, so I guess she feels that way."

"So, Sabrina's afraid of..." Alice prompted her.

Then Daphne saw it. "Falling. She's afraid of falling."

Alice nodded. "She knows Puck's messing about, but she's afraid that he won't get to her in time, and she'll fall to the point of no return. It's linked to her feelings. She's afraid of falling in love, because she fears that if she does, she'll fall and no one will catch her."

Daphne looked at the girl with new respect. "You should be a psychologist when you're older. Or a therapist. Or a psycholapist."

Alice laughed. "Thanks. But I think I saw someone else in the crowd tonight. Looked a hell of a lot like Puck- but cleaner, and more polite..." She grinned wickedly at the thirteen year old girl. "Looked a bit lonely, though."

But Daphne had disappeared in the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear loyal followers,**

**Here's the next chapter of The Everafters. I don't own Michael Buckley, or any characters that may appear in Sisters Grimm, yadda, yadda, yadda**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 10

Sabrina weaved her way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to talk to a friend or classmate. But her sister's words seemed to boom over the music, filtering through every sound. Come to think of it, why _did_ Puck ask her to the dance? It could've been a bet with his friends... but the way he made sure nothing could interrupt. How his eyes were filled with utter focus. And his voice. When she said no.

She shook her head as if to clear it. She had to find him; apologise for not explaining properly. Just then, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry-" then she realised who she'd walked into. "Hey!"

The blond boy looked up- he hadn't aged as much as Sabrina or Puck; he seemed around thirteen- and grinned. "Sabrina; hi!"

"I haven't seen you in ages! What was it- four, five years?"

He shrugged. "I saw you up on stage, you were great."  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'm the reason you're here though." she smirked at him.

The blush that heated his face could've roasted marshmallows. "What? What are you- who would I- why does everyone- ugh. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, but she kinda yelled at me. Think she went to talk to the DJ."

"What did she yell at you for?"

"Turning down Puck. I couldn't go with him without revealing that." she gestured at the stage. "But he went before I could explain that I wasn't taking someone. I'm trying to find him so I can apologise."

A grin spread across his face. "Then why are you still talking to me? Go find him!"

She gave the boy a mock salute as she carried on through the throng of students, searching for the blond Trickster King.

* * *

Puck was going insane. Yes, the Trickster King was officially losing it. Narissa was talking and talking, and then Grimm had to go and sing that song and mess up his head even more. Narissa wasn't his girlfriend. But Sabrina liked him? That went against all laws of life… or something like that. But he realised now that there was no guy. She must've wanted to go alone for some reason.

The Everafters walked off stage, and Puck desperately wanted to go over to her, apologise for storming off like a child- yes, he was actually thinking about saying _sorry_. He made to move away, but the 'double B', as Jonas had accurately called her, dragged him into another long conversation about soccer and whether soccer sets- _team_, he mentally corrected her. _A soccer team_- had cheerleaders. Puck thought this night couldn't get any worse.

But it did.

Suddenly, Narissa's eyes flicked to focus on something else, but were back on Puck too quick for him to be sure. The platinum blonde smiled a devious, untrustworthy smile that only appeared on the face of a queen bee when plotting something. Then she leaned in towards Puck. And kissed him.

* * *

Sabrina finally spotted him, talking to Narissa with his back to her. She was about to call out to him, when Narissa strangely stopped talking. And kissed him.

* * *

Her lips tasted like perfume. Overwhelming, expensive, perfume that simply screamed fake. The way her lips crushed his, it was wrong. Wrong in every sense. It was like kissing a sister that you hated, or kissing a random stranger in the street. It was just wrong. He shoved her backwards, but not far enough for anyone to notice. There was less than a foot between them.

But then, he heard unsteady footsteps, and the sound of table legs scratching across a polished floor. And he turned.

Sabrina.

* * *

He hadn't cared for her. He hadn't really wanted to ask her to the ball. They probably planned it together. Because neither of them liked her, and didn't care about her.

He didn't care.

Her vision blurred, and she stumbled backwards, her legs hitting a nearby table. She realised that the two of them had turned to face her. Oh God.

She ran. She ran through the crowd, shoving people out of the way. She could hear him calling. Calling her name. But she didn't stop.

She reached the doors and forced one open; she stepped out into Charming Square, a square stretch of green grass, quite like a mini park. On the perimeter of the road surrounding it, there was the Town Hall, the library, the only mall in town, and a few separate shops.

Sabrina started sprinting down the steps, but only made it down a couple before she was yanked back. Someone had grabbed her wrist. She shut her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Sabrina, I can explain-" He only realised until after he'd said it that he'd called her by her first name. But it wasn't the time for image.

"Leave me alone, Goodfellow." She tried to wrench her wrist free, but the faerie kept it in a vice-like grip. In fact he pulled her back up the steps to where he stood so they were both on level ground.

"I want to-"

"No! You won't do anything!" She struggled, trying to punch him, but it was useless; he had hold of her good arm.

"I didn't kiss Narissa, she kissed me!" Puck grabbed hold of her other arm and forced her to face him. But she kept her eyes shut and turned her head away. And that hurt him.

"But you didn't resist, did you?" she yelled, even though they were less than a metre away from each other. "It's all a game to you, isn't it?"

Puck blinked. Okay, now he was confused. "What the hell are-"

"Do I look like a toy, Puck?" she opened her eyes- her goddamn gorgeous blue eyes that made Puck feel like he was drowning and burning at the same time- and glared at him through her tears. "Do I look like something you can simply take and toss around? Do I look like some ugly doll that you can throw in the trash when you're sick of it?"

"That's not-"

"True? Oh I think it is. You've been tossing me around for six years, Puck! Treating me like an ugly ragdoll for six freakin' years!" And she broke down. "It hurt," she whispered, staring at the floor. "All those names you called me, every prank, every jab... It _hurt_, Puck."

Unexpectedly, she felt a hand- a calloused but gentle hand catch her chin. He lifted her head up delicately until she had no choice but to meet his eyes. Green on blue.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice as soft as hers. "I've hurt you. I didn't see it most of the time, being the- what do you normally say?- pig-headed jerk that I am, but I hurt you." Sabrina blinked, causing more tears to spill over. "But that wasn't what I was objecting to when I said that it wasn't true."

Sabrina looked at him in bewilderment.

"You're not ugly." And he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers,**

**I do not own Sisters- what the heck, you know that already- It's what you've all may or may not have been waiting for! I've been anticipating this ever since I started writing The Everafters! Enjoy!**

**Shout out to Sweet Shireen, who guessed Daphne's Mystery Boy correctly; check out her awesome SG fanfiction Cold Feet, a good, funny read.**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 11

Every kiss she'd ever had seemed so small, so insignificant compared to what she was experiencing now. Even the other kisses with Puck grew dim and faded to the back of her mind as the two teenagers stood in front of the entrance to the Town Hall.

Sabrina's arms unconsciously wound themselves round Puck's neck; it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in any way for Puck. The feeling of them there, a warm, light pressure on his shoulders, comforting and not at all restraining.

He moved his hands so they rested on the blonde girl's hips, and couldn't help but notice how they fit perfectly against her subtle curves. Her lips didn't meld against his, like he'd heard Daphne say many times. But it didn't feel wrong, or strange. It just felt right. In a word, it was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

After what seemed like forever, their lips parted and they stood there for a minute in the moonlight that had seemed to come out of nowhere. They simply stared at each other, both knowing that they should probably say something, but desperately not wanting to break the moment.

Something then occurred to Puck. "You didn't punch me."

Sabrina looked taken aback. "What?"

"You didn't punch me. Like you did the first time. Does that mean you don't mind me... doing that?" He gestured to their bodies pressed closely together.

Sabrina was silent. Then it hit her. She'd cried. She'd cried in front of all people, _him_. Since when was she so pathetic?

"Come on, Sabrina; do not turn this into a monologue." he slightly shifted his hands on her waist. "I just kissed you, and you have no reaction at all."

She ducked her head. "You know I'm not good with this stuff," she muttered. But then she saw Puck's watch. And cursed.

"What?" Puck asked.

"The half-hour's almost up, I have to get back on stage." she unwound her arms from around his neck and hurried back inside, rubbing at her eyes furiously, as if to gouge them out of her head. Puck quickly followed her.

"Sabrina, please," Puck gently caught her wrist as they re-entered the ballroom; she had been walking towards the stage door. "I need an answer."

"An answer to what?" He wasn't entirely sure due to the loud music, but he swore her voice wavered.

"You know what I'm talking about."

She slightly turned to him, not meeting his gaze. "I... I don't know. Please, just..." She looked at their hands with a gaze that was a cross between fear and anger. "... Please?"

Reluctantly, he let go, and watched as she ran towards the stage door. He'd screwed up. He knew it.

* * *

"There you are!" Jill exclaimed as Sabrina came through the door. "We were about to send a search party for you; we only have five minutes."

"Whoa, whoa." Belle stared hard at Sabrina's slightly pink eyes. "'Bri, have you been crying?"

Sabrina shook her head and eyed the boys meaningfully. The girls immediately got the gist and ordered the boys to a different part of the room. And the eldest Grimm told them everything.

"So, what would you say you're feeling at the moment?" asked Alice at the end, much like a therapist.

Sabrina sighed. "Chaos. I mean, this is Puck we're talking about. Sometimes I want to scream, other times I want to punch him, others... I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not even sure where we stand right now."

Let's break it down then," Belle suggested. "Question one: do you get jealous?"

"What?"

"Do you get jealous?"

"Well... sometimes." This immediately made her want to punch herself. Of course she didn't get jealous! This was Puck Goodfellow they were talking about, why would she even think of that?

"Does he make you laugh, or cry?"

Sabrina thought about that. "Both." True. though both were rare occurunces, the latter only coming into existence that night. _Pathetic Sabrina_, she scolded herself.

"Last one: did it feel right?"

"What?"

"The kiss- did it feel right?"

"... Yes." Again, _what?_ But she realised it was true. Of course it was true. All the confusing stuff in life _had_ to happen to her.

"So you like him." Jill flung her hands towards the door. "Go tell him!"

Sabrina shook her head vigorously. "We have the band."

"We've got a few minutes. Come on, what's there to be afraid of?"

"... Everything," the blonde whispered.

* * *

Daphne smoothed out her white dress. Funny that it was similar to the one in her dreams- except this was above the knees and wasn't exactly ballroom material. It had been almost half an hour, and The Everafters would be back on soon. No sign of him whatsoever. Maybe if she-

"Daphne?"

She spun around... and there he was.

"You're here!" she exclaimed. "Everyone else kept on saying, 'oh yeah, saw him by the punch bowl, saw him towards the back'. It gets really irritating."

He laughed. "That happened to me too. Your sister bumped into me and said she saw you near the DJ or something. But now I found you, so it's okay."

"Why _are_ you here?" Daphne asked. "No offense."

"None taken. Puck sent me a letter- apparently he got banned from your computer at home. But I could barely read it- God knows what he was doing when he wrote it. but I could work out a few words. Something about loneliness, daydreams, and marshmallows. But I thought 'eh, might as well take the invite' and here I am. Though," he glanced nervously at the crowd. "I've never danced at one of these before."

Daphne grinned and took his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Mustardseed smiled as the younger Grimm girl pulled him towards the dance floor.

* * *

"Come on, guys; we need to get on." Peter indicated towards the stage. "And Jill, we all want for Sabrina to see the sense in our words about her and Puck; but a bit more warning next time you decide to trick Sabrina into telling him her feelings through music."

The band walked back on stage and the crowd cheered. Sabrina slipped the mic off the stand once more. "Hey, guys." She smiled. "Hope you didn't miss us too bad. But let's get back to business; we've only got an hour till we're done for the night."

Jack tapped a beat and the crowd started dancing again.


	12. Chapter 12

**ohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD ! **

**In case you didn't understand, I am very happy right now.**

**I case you still don't understand, I will put it very simply:**

_**I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THE BEST SISTERS GRIMM STORY OF 2012! **_

**I'm so happy now, I think I might cry!**

**For those of you who don't know what The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 is, shame on you! It's an annual competition hosted by elligoat to find the best Sisters Grimm story of the year. People nominated their favourite stories for one reason or another, and then vote out of the candidates for a winner! I just want to thank whoever nominated me, and I am eternally grateful.**

**So, to celebrate, you get another chapter of _The Everafters_. Enjoy, my favourite people on Earth!**

** (Song **_**7 Things**_** goes to Miley Cyrus)**

**Peace, **

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 12

Sabrina and Puck avoided each other for two weeks; no pranks, no yelling, no arguing, no nothing. Sabrina shut herself up in her room, talking with her friends, who, at one point, dragged her out of the house.

It was getting closer to Christmas (no snow whatsoever), and the two were nowhere near where their friends and siblings wanted them. Besides Puck's pixies throwing eggs at Narissa's house with a message spelling out _STAY AWAY FROM THE GRIMMS_, which was probably his way of dumping her, they had nothing to do with each other. Mustardseed (he had the offer of staying for Christmas, which he gladly took, under the pretense of being Puck's cousin Matthew) and Daphne constantly set their respective brother or sister on a path, crossing each other. Unfortunately, Sabrina would simply hurry past, or turn right around if she could.

But out of the blue, maybe three days before Christmas Eve, Sabrina stopped Puck in the hallway.

"Hey," she muttered, not quite looking him in the eyes. Of course, Daphne, Red and Mustardseed were in the girls' (the two twelve year olds) room, ears pressed up against the door.

"Hi, Grimm," Puck half-grinned. "How's life?"

"Good," she replied. "It's good."

Silence stretched between them. Both spoke at the same time.

"Puck-"

"Grimm-"

Sabrina bit her lip; Puck gestured to her. "I know I'm a fail on the... you know. But I think I've got it now."

"You do?" Puck seemed to be a little less down.

"Just listen to this." Sabrina shoved something into his hand. "No questions; think of it as an early Christmas present." She lost all ounce of courage at that point and ran back to her room, the magical lock clicking into place. Yes, magical. Simple magic had no effect on her; little, insignificant but handy spells were an okay. Wand of Merlin? Not so good.

Puck looked down at the little memory stick in his hand. What in the...? He ran back to his room and flew through the forest. Nearby his trampoline bed, he reached into a hollow tree and pulled out his laptop. He rammed it into the socket-thingy and quickly entered the USB's data. Only one thing was downloaded. Called "Shut up and Listen to it Fairy Boy". Huh.

He clicked on it, and to his surprise, a voice came up. Jill's.

"Hello Goodfellow. Yes, it is I, Jill; Sabrina's here. She was too chicken to do it in front of you, so we're doing it from the garage. Sabrina! You're on."

"Still don't see why I have to do it this way," Puck heard Grimm mutter. "Well... hi, Puck. As you know, well... I'm not good with talking without my fists as back up. Especially about... _this_ kind of talk."

Puck snorted. Understatement.

"Exactly," Sabrina carried on as if she'd heard him. "So, thanks to Alice and Jill's thinking, and Belle's magic on hand if I don't do this, I think I've found an easier way to say it... God, that sounded cheesy. But we were thinking about the ball, and how for some reason," Puck could imagine her glaring at her friends, "the songs kept on relating to our… _situation_." Puck laughed. "Once again- exactly. But, unfortunately, their idea was, I will admit it, pretty good, and the best chance I've got. Do me a favour and listen to the entire thing before going all weird. Thanks."

The others started playing, and immediately Puck knew what she was doing.

_1, 2, 3, 4-_

_Cha_

_Cha_

_Cha_

_Cha_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

Puck's heart sank. He knew it. He'd ruined… whatever it was they had with that stupid, _stupid_ kiss.

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Yep, she hated him. He was vain, and he had messed around with her head. And it was true- he _was_ insecure, he could make her laugh and, something he'd discovered earlier that evening, he could make her cry. He did act like his friends sometimes, and she got so mad at him that- wait, what was the last line?

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology_

Oh yes, apologies- not only that, but a sincere one. He owed her at least twenty six of those for the past six years.

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

There was a little gap of silence, and he could almost hear her almost smile.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

The last line was probably just part of the song. Puck reached out to turn it off.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write_

He froze. What?

_I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined everything's alright_  
_I want to be_  
_With the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_  
_You do (oh)_

Puck stared at his laptop for what felt like hours. But then, a wide grin dominated his face; he grabbed his phone and began a text.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sisters Grimm or any characters used in Michael Buckley's nine books. Song **_**A Thousand Years**_** belongs to Christina Perri**

Chapter 13

It was Christmas Eve, still no snow, and they were up to something. Sabrina knew it.

Belle and Peter had, for the past few years, always spent Christmas with the Grimms, seeing as they technically had no parents; Peter had asked for Jack to join, and where Jack went, Jill went. Sabrina invited Alice so that she wouldn't feel left out.

But after dinner, as the kids were sitting in the living room, the older Grimm sister noticed her friends were shifting in their seats, as if getting ready to jump into action for... something. As she pondered this, Alice saw something over Sabrina's head. And smiled.

There, leaning against the doorway, with a smirk that shone with confidence, was none other than Puck Goodfellow. Sabrina stood and turned so as to see him better.

"Hello, Grimm."

With a gentle shove from her friends, Sabrina made her way over to the faerie boy. She offered him a half-hearted smile/smirk/grimace; he smiled back, then glared at something behind her and over her head. The others not so subtly scattered.

"Hey," Sabrina muttered, looking anywhere but his face. She still couldn't believe it. She'd cried, right in front of him a few weeks ago; what was wrong with her?! She never cried, least of all in front of him.

"Hey yourself," Puck grinned. "Why do you wear black?" He picked at the sleeve of her shirt. "It's Christmas! You're supposed to wear red and green and all that. Are you a follower of Satan or something?"

"Nah, war habit- had to blend into the dark didn't I? And the funerals..." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Look, if this is about the present-"

"Yeah," Puck interrupted. "It's about the present."

Sabrina clamped her mouth shut and nodded robotically. _No weakness, no weakness_. "I knew it was stupid. I'm just gonna go-" She turned to do just that, but something latched onto her wrist.

"Actually," Puck pulled her back, "I have a present for you too; in my room." He tilted his head towards the stairs. "Wanna see it?"

Suspicious, Sabrina nodded; _you messed up once, don't do it again, you messed up once, don't do it again... _His face split into a grin, tugging her towards the enchantment known as his room.

* * *

"So," Sabrina began conversationally as they entered Puck's room, and the latter, grabbing her waist, started to fly through the forest. "You've any idea where the others mysteriously vanished to?"

"Nope," answered Puck, grinning. "But the Marshmallow and Mustardseed looked very cosy downstairs just now."

Sabrina punched his arm, but just gently enough that he didn't drop her. "Puck! They're thirteen."

"Strange, don't you think?" Puck continued. "He was the same age as me when we saw him in New York, yet he hasn't aged for five years, just enough for the Marshmallow to catch up to him in age."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Puck, I do not want to be thinking about my little sister in that way." She looked around them, once again remembering why they were there in the first place. As she thought this, the trees parted to show a large clearing, backed into a cliff which water rushed down to form a crystal blue pool. She looked quizzically at Puck, who simply grinned as their bare feet touched the soft green grass.

"I didn't know this was here. Or you had a taste for beauty."

"Hey, blame the OCD Queen mother," Puck held his hands up. "I have some class, I'll have you know."

The sound of a classical grand piano suddenly echoed softly round the clearing. Some drums joined in with a quiet, subtle beat, and an electric guitar picked out the bass line. Another guitar, an acoustic, played an intricate melody, softly melding in with the piano, and finally, a voice suspiciously similar to one Belle Banning's began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Puck held his hand out to Sabrina, and she hesitantly took it.

Meanwhile, two more voices (Alice and Jill's most likely) joined the original one with harmonies in the chorus.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"So," Puck began as he spun Sabrina expertly. You could easily notice the effects of the dance lessons his mother had forced upon him. "I heard the song."

"Right." Sabrina bit her lip, forcing herself to look him in the eye with no emotion. "And...?"

Alice took the next verse:

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

"I do need to apologise. About storming off."

_One step closer_

"You thought I was going with another guy," Sabrina clarified.

"Uh..." Puck somehow managed to rub the back of his neck while they still danced. "Yeah... I actually suspected you and Pan at the start."

Biting back a sudden urge to laugh, Sabrina stood slightly on tiptoe (he was a few inches taller than her, just enough to make a difference), and whispered (even though they were alone) in his ear.

The 'Jill' singer took over the second part of the chorus.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Puck's eyes were wide when she pulled away. After a beat of silence he spoke. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I mean, it's great and-"

"Isn't it?"

"... I just didn't expect him to-"

Sabrina nodded. "None of us did."

"So... him and Jack?"

"Yeah."

The three voices sang as a triad.

_One step closer_

Are you sure they won't murder us for doing this?" Mustardseed asked as he, Red and Daphne snuck through the woods in Puck's room. "I mean, this is a private matter between the two of them."

"It's not like they'll find out," Daphne rolled her eyes. "I remember Puck telling the others where to go. You don't honestly think I'd miss this, do you?"

"Shh!" Red peeked through the trees. "I found them."

_One step closer_

"Wait." Puck stared hard at Sabrina. "Why does she get under your skin so much? Narissa, I mean. Why are you guys so..."

"Cold?"

"I was thinking of something else, but we'll go with that."

"Well, we weren't like that all the time. First day of school, we got along well enough. We weren't best buds or anything, we didn't know each other all that well; but we would smile at each other in the hall, say high. But one lunch- we'd barely gotten to mid-semester- I tripped and my lunch _had_ to land on Narissa. Obviously it was an accident, but Narissa wouldn't accept an apology unless I paid for her dress. Though it was so… snobbish of her to think like that, well... I could've reacted better. So began a war of 'accidental' slip-ups, and soon we just down-right hated each other."

"So, that's what started all this? A lunch tray?"

"Something along those lines," Sabrina said. "But forget about Narissa. There's something I need to do." And she kissed him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Daphne looked towards the spot where her sister was dancing, and froze. Then promptly squealed and bit down on her palm.

"You're right, Daphne," Mustardseed replied. "They seem to be a little... busy at the moment to notice anything. How about we go get some burgers in town or something? Red, you coming?"

The young girl's lips pulled into a suspicious smirk. "No, you two go ahead."

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"And Puck?" Sabrina murmured against his lips.

"What?"

"Don't expect me to go all soppy like I did in the square. Try anything like that again, you should sleep with one eye open."

Puck chuckled and spun her again, even though the song had ended. "Good. Because that night you were being very un-Sabrina; and that's not who I was looking for."

Let's not change?" Sabrina asked, quoting the faerie from all those years ago, just after they'd rescued Basil.

"Let's not change," Puck agreed. His eye twinkled. "Dogface."

"Moron."

"Know it all."

"I take pride in that."

"As I do in moron."

"Freak."

"Ugly."

Sabrina delivered a light punch to the stomach. "One eye open, fairy boy."

"Naturally, Grimm."

**And… done! I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic, I can write more if you want me to, but I think it ended quite nicely there, don't you think? I hope to start another fanfic soon, seeing as my other's on haitus, but you can still check that one out- Blackthorne Exchange, in the Gallagher Girls archive. Thanks so much for taking your time to read this, you are truly wonderful reviewers**

**Ciaraxxx**


End file.
